Big Time Homeless Girl
by Barbra234
Summary: After 3 years of being homeless, Victoria and her brother, David, move into the Palmwoods. Tori has a trust issues. So when she meets a certain brown eyed singer. Will she trust him or push him away?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for 18 year old Tori Santos and her 13 year old brother David. They had just left their aunt's house and are sitting on their usual Hollywood street corner. While Tori sang and played her guitar and David danced, tourists and casual joggers crowded them.

After 3 hours of playing, they spotted their aunt Kelly mom's waiting for them with a bag of McDonalds. Kelly was not their real aunt, just here mom's best friend. Before they could take their first bite of food, Kelly broke their silence.

"Kids, you know I love guys which is why I don't want to see you on the streets anymore. That's why I got you kids an apartment at the Palmwoods Hotel."

Tori sighed. "That's a great offer but we would like it better if we stayed with you."

"I know that but according to the law you need to move out."

"But what about school," David asked curiously

"Well, you can still take online school while your sister works at the studio with me," Kelly answered.

Tori and David looked at each other agreeingly.

"Fine," they said simultaneously.

Kelly smiled as they all got into her car and headed to the Palmwoods.

- TIME LAPSE_

As they entered the hotel, Tori and David looked in amazement.

"Sorry we don't give out money to sewer people," said the manager looking at the up and down when they arrived at the check-in desk. Just as Tori was about to jump over his desk in anger, Kelly and David pulled her back.

"Mr. Bitters, my niece would like to rent one of your apartments."

"Fine," Mr. Bitters said as if he was bored. "That is $5,000."

"5,000 DOLLARS! BUT WE ONLY HAVE 2,000,"David said.

"Calm down kids. I have an idea," Kelly said reassuringly.

-2 Hours Later_

Kelly asked Mama Knight if the kids could stay with them until they get money to get their apartment. When she agreed to let them stay, Kelly took Tori to Rocque Records. As Tori got into Kelly's car, she looked at out the window to look at her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kelly and Tori entered Rocque Records, Tori was lost in thought while staring at the posters in the hallway. She couldn't wait until the day she could record her music in a fancy studio like that. After what seemed like hours of staring, Tori was taken out of her trance by the sound of a voice telling her to watch out. Before she could react, she was hit in the head with a hockey puck. With that she hit the floor with a loud thud. As she got up, her eyes met the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok," the brown eyed boy asked.

"O-oh, I-I'm fine," Tori answered with a small stutter.

"I'm Carlos."

"I'm Tori."

Just as Carlos was about to say something else, another a boy yelled "Carlos, come on!"

"I'm coming," he yelled back before turning back to Tori.

"I have to go but I'll see you around."

With that he left, leaving Tori in the hallway. Almost a moment later, Kelly came around the corner.

"Oh, there you are Tori. I have looking everywhere for you."

Before she could reply back, she was being dragged to a small desk to file papers.

-3 Hours Later_

After what seemed like forever, Tori was finally done with filing.

"Tori, I want to introduce you to some people," Kelly said excitedly. Tori grabbed her stuff and followed her inside Studio A. Inside she found 4 guys talking to some guy with a track suit. Suspecting their conversation would last long, Tori started checking her phone. When the boys were done with their exchange, they turned to Kelly.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my niece, Tori. She will be our new intern." Kelly said pointing to Tori who was still on her phone.

As Kelly poked her to get her attention, her eyes shot up to see the 4 boys. Especially the brown eyed one at the end.

"Tori, this is Big Time Rush. They are the band you will be interning for," Kelly continued. Before she could say hi, the blond one spoke.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. And this is James, Logan and-"

"I already know Carlos," Tori interrupted. Before he could open his mouth again, she continued, "Don't ask."

"Well, I don't know what Carlos did but how about we all hang out at our apartment," Logan asked politely.

"Sure." As they walked to their limo, Tori couldn't help but smile when she heard James whisper to Carlos, "How come you met a hot girl and didn't tell us."

_Maybe working here won't be so bad_


End file.
